


Waiting For Harry

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oneshot, Trans Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry and Lyra have become surprisingly good friends after the war.
Relationships: Lyra Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Waiting For Harry

Lyra stood outside the potions classroom, feeling rather proud of herself. She had been looking for a spell to help her hair grow for the better part of the summer, and finally she had found it; she wanted Harry to see the results first. It was an odd sort of friendship they had found themselves in during their 8th year at Hogwarts. But then, that’s what happens when all of your other friends abandon you. Pansy had fucked off to Paris after the war, and Blaise and his mother had stayed in Italy where they had vanished to during the war. As for Greg, well, he hadn’t been the same since that day in the Room of Requirement and his family had quietly checked him into St. Mungo’s in July. Harry’s friends weren’t much better. Hermione had gone to Australia to find her parents, and Ronald was now working at his brother’s joke shop full time.

Lyra had only returned to Hogwarts because of her parole, and the last person she had expected to see during her 8th year was one Harry Potter. Looking, considerably better than the last time she had seen him. Happier too, surprisingly. Hogwarts had been Harry’s home, he had explained, it only felt right to return.

She had been trying to convince him for months he should become a professor after he graduated. “I know what you did in our 5th year,” she said. “I may have been trying to sabotage you, but I heard you were rather good.”

Harry laughed. He always laughed whenever she said something nice to him. Honestly, it would have been annoying, if she weren’t so happy to see him laughing at anything. She would go out of her way to say funny things, anything just to see him smile. Not that she fancied him or anything. It was just that… he had been through a lot. And they were friends now. And she had always liked to make her friends laugh whenever she could.

Lyra checked her wrist watch that Harry had given her for Christmas, class would get out any minute now, she had snuck away a bit early, so she could practice her hair growth spell and show it off to Harry. At the last moment, she pulled her hair into a ponytail, hoping to disguise the sudden length. She wanted it to be a surprise, it would be far more amusing that way, she thought.

After a few more moments of waiting, students began to file out of the potions classroom. Lyra smirked, leaning up against the wall, her arms folded against her chest as she always did, and her left foot propped up against the wall. Harry was one of the last students to leave the classroom, as per usual.

“Well hello there, what are you doing all the way down here?” Harry asked. Lyra could barely contain her glee.

“Oh you know, just hanging out,” she said turning around so that her ponytail suddenly whipped out from the side, and hung just to the middle of her back.

Harry’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god,” he said excitedly. “Lyra!”

“I know right?” she said with a grin.

Harry laughed, and before either of them knew what was happening, he swooped her up in arms, and spun her around. “You look magnificent,” he said with a grin. By the time he put her down, Lyra felt a little dizzy, and very, very confused. She stared up into his brilliant green eyes. Her face felt flush, and she realized after a moment that even after he had put her down, Harry had not let go of her. The two locked eyes, and Lyra was certain she felt something pass between them, an unmistakable moment. They stayed like that, frozen in time in each other’s stare. Then, unexpectedly, but not unwanted, Harry pushed her back against the wall, and pressed his lips to hers. Lyra gasped into his mouth.

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lyra wrapped her arms around his neck, as they deepened the kiss, it was magical, she thought, sighing happily. She never wanted it to end. After a moment, Harry pulled away, still smiling.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages,” he said.

Lyra blushed, “Why didn’t you?”

“The timing never felt right,” Harry explained.

“Oh.” Lyra didn’t care why, she only cared that now he had done it. “What does this mean now?” she asked, she couldn’t stop staring into his eyes.

Harry smiled, “What do you want it to mean?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to us dating,” she said.

Harry chuckled at that. “Then we should do that. Of course, I’ll have to take you out for a proper date.”

“You don’t have to do all that,” Lyra said. She was a simpler girl now. More out of necessity than personal desire. Harry grinned, pressing their foreheads together.

“I want to,” he said.

“Oh, well in that case,” Lyra wouldn’t argue. They kissed again, then the two walked hand-in-hand to their next class. 


End file.
